The Chibis from nowhere
by heavens-guardians
Summary: 3 Girls found dolls in the attic that turns out to be chibis. they turn back after 2 days but, only for 7 hours at night. when the girls found out their idetifity, are they going to leave? how are they be able to break the curse?where are the rest of them
1. The dolls

Chapter 1:  
  
Chibis: Chibi mean tiny WARNING! The characters may be OOC since they're chibi. or for part like chp 5 they was chibis. Angels: Spoiler there. Keii, you wrote that didn't you? Miyuka: erase it! Angels: Can't it's in ink, computer ink. Miyuka and Loppy: -_-U Loppy: We don't own any anime or song used Keii: This is our first fic together, correction, I wrote most, if not all of it. Angels, Loppy & Miyuka: KEII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keii: Sure, whatever  
  
A black haired girl rang the door to a beautiful mansion. It's in the middle of meadow with flower. "I'll get it" shout a voice. "No I will!" shout another. Commotion could be heard behind the door.  
  
At last both opened the door together, falling on top of each other. "It's your fault!" the beautiful sexy long dark brown haired on said. She has light brown highlight and navy blue eyes. "No, it's all yours!" the 2 pony- tailed girl pointed. She wore white sleeveless shirt. "Excuse me" the guest sighed. "Loppy, Angels you two are always like this?" she complained.  
  
"Keii! What are you doing here, I thought you went to Gold Coast with your family?" Angels the brown haired asked. "No, I don't feel like it" Keii answered. "Can I stay with you guys for the holiday?" she asked  
  
"Sure! Why not" Loppy grinned. Angels Wings, yeah that's her real name, invited her friends for a sleepover, Keii Fuyuki was not very expected, although invited, her parents planned to go to Gold Coast. "Wow what a big house" Keii exclaimed. "And beautiful flowers outside" Loppy smiled. "Wanna explore the attic after you pack Keii?" Angels offered.  
  
"No it's creepy!" Loppy said, hiding behind Keii. "Sure why not?" Keii smiled. "Keii!" Loppy complained. "C'mon, you are the oldest Loppy!" Keii smiled. "Yeah Loppy!" Angels said. Loppy Haruaki is the oldest but the least mature, Keii is the youngest and Angels is the most mature.  
  
"No!" Loppy shouted. "Oh come on, it will be alright" Keii encourage Loppy. Angel rolled her eyes and led them to Keii's room. The girls put Keii's stuff down. "Who's coming with me?" Angels announced. "Me!" Keii bounced over. "No!" Loppy sat down on the floor stubbornly. "Okay, we'll just leave you here!" Angels turned heel and Keii giggled behind her.  
  
Loppy stared at them and got up. "Don't leave me here!" Loppy cried and tagged along. The whole way Loppy was tagging on Keii's hand. Angels carry the flash light and Keii was smiling.  
  
They climbed the attic ladder slowly, Loppy looking very afraid. The attic was dusty but big. "Hey look!" Keii said happily. "What?" Angels asked Keii. "A cute plushie" She cuddled. Loppy was already cuddling with a plushie of a blond boy "I found this grumpy boy plushie" Angels showed them. "There's a paper here" Angels told them. "Yeah, also on this cute little plushie" Keii grinned. "Let's read it downstairs guys!" Loppy whined.  
  
"Okay, let's go down and read the paper" Angels agreed. Keii nodded and Angels lead the way out. The girls went to angel's room to read the note. "It said Oblixus Incantus Chibi" Keii read. "How do you read that weird writing?" Loppy asked. Keii just shrugged. Suddenly each plushie was surrounded by blinding light. They all turn into chibis.  
  
Each chibi was on each girl's lap. The first eyes the blond one, Chibi Max met was Loppy's brown eyes, after all, he was sitting on her lap. The grumpy but cute one, Chibi Kai met Angels' navy blue eyes, Angels stared deeply into Kai's. Keii's long black-brown haired one, Chibi Hao have no chance to stare into the eyes nearest to him, Keii hug him straight away. "KAWAII!" She cooed. When Hao met her eyes it was blue and innocent. And one surprising fact her hair was styled the same way as his.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Kai broke the silence. "Well, my name is Angels, Angels Wings" Angels started. Max looked at Loppy, "You?" he asked. "M-me?! I'm Loppy, Loppy Haruaki" Loppy startled. "And who are you?" Hao eyed Keii. "The name is Keii! Fuyuki Keii, I'm a shaman-in-training" Keii smiled. "I'm a master!" Hao said proudly. "Who are you?" Angels looked at the chibis. "I'm Kai Hiwatari, a beyblade master" Kai said. "I'm Max! Max Mizuhara also a professional in beyblading!" Max said cheerfully. "Well I'm Hao, Asakura Hao" Hao introduced. "Asakura?! That famous shaman family?!" Keii startled.  
  
"Yes and I never heard of a Shaman family called Fuyuki" Hao rolled his eyes. "Well, as you see I'm the first Shaman in our family" Keii told Hao. "I'm also a master blader" Angels looked at Kai. "Me too!" Loppy waved. ".Whatever" Kai answered coldly. "Really?!" Max gleamed and hugged Loppy cheerfully.  
  
"How do you ever become a Shaman if no one in your family is one?" Chibi Hao asked. "No idea" Keii shrughed. "Really. What's your furyoku" Chibi Hao asked. "I dunno, 2000 something I guess, its low" Keii looked a bit down. "I'll tell you a secret later" Chibi Hao whispered. (Real Hao won't do that, that's why chibi is more good-natured ()  
  
"Let me guess. You have a bitbeast" Chibi Kai said. "Yes, it's Shiva the elemental fairy" Angels said. "The legendary elemental, the wind, water, snow and thunder one?" Chibi Kai looked surprised. "Yes" Angels said. "I'd like to have a beyblade match with you" Chibi Kai blushed a bit. (Kawaii!) "You?! You're a chibi!" Angels raised an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate me!" Kai went red as tomato. ".Okay, accepted" Angels told him.  
  
"Hungry!" Chibi Max whined. "I can't cook" Loppy said. "Just give me a bag of sugar" Max grinned. "Hell no!" Chibi Kai went angry at Max. "What's wrong?" Loppy asked. "SUGAR HIGH!" the other 2 chibis rolled their eyes. "I'll cook dinner!" Angels volunteered. "I'm making Hao an onigiri!" Keii smiled. "We don't have furikake Keii" Loppy reminded Keii.  
  
"Who said? I do!" Keii ran to her room and got her furikake. She has 2, Noritamago and Okaka. "Which one Hao?" She asked sweetly. "Uh. Noritamago!" he chose. Keii made Onigiri for Hao while Angels made Max some rice balls and Kai, he got rice omelette shaped like a heart. (By Angels) Chibi Kai sweatdropped while Max and Hao laugh their head off.  
  
~to be continued!  
  
Keii: So how's it onegai review! Loppy: Uh. No flames? Miyuka: Flames will be fed to Dember! Angels: Okay, stay tuned for chapter 2, which Keii had finished. Keii: But warning, I sux at romance! 


	2. The new girl

Chapter 2  
  
Kai blushed as red as tomato while looking at the ommelette. "What's wrong? You don't like omellete?" Angels asked. "I-I c-can't e-eat b-by m- myself" Kai mumbled. "Me too" Max looked at Loppy. "Keii, I can't!" Hao whined. The girls laughed. Angels bend down and start feeding Kai. Keii washed her hand and feed Hao the onigiri. Same goes for Loppy and Max.  
  
Kai blushed as Angels took a rice of his cheek. "Wait" Keii smiled. She put a memorial tablet on the table. "What are you doing?" Loppy raised an eyebrow, still feeding Max. Keii set it up like a Buddhist altar and put 2 onigiris in front of it. "Can't eat without giving my dear friend some huh?" she smiled. "Huh?" Angels look questioned. "Thank you Keii-sama" a ghost appeared from the tablet.  
  
"Whoa! Ghost!" Loppy hid behind Max and Angels hugged Kai tightly. "Why are you afraid of ghosts?" Hao blinked. "Like, let's see, because we're not Shamans!?" Angels rolled her eyes. Suddenly a 'dramatic' music play and a majestic beast appeared with a girl and a chibi on its back.  
  
The girl has black shoulder length hair with golden streaks and both have matching golden eyes. "Miyuka!" The other girls looked at her. "Hi there, what do you think of this cute thing I found following me, huh- you have them too?!" Miyuka asked looking at the chibis. "Yes" Angels answered.  
  
"Oh well, meet Ray!" Miyuka introduced. "Ray, you're here too?" Kai asked. Ray and Miyuka jumped off Dember. "Who is this girl" Hao asked. "She's Miyuka Yang, our friend" Loppy explained. "She's the oldest round here" Keii rolled her eyes. "The youngest is." Max asked. "Keii!" Miyuka and Angel laughed. "But the tallest" Keii stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Angels, you promised me!" Kai complained. "Oh yeah! This way!" Angels led them to a beyblading room. "Wait me and Hao are going outside okay?" Keii told them and went out to the meadow with Hao. "What is she doing?" Miyuka stared after them. "Raising her damn Furyoku!" Max laughed. "Max! Where did you learn that" Loppy scolded. "I heard Keii saying it" Max told Loppy.  
  
"I'm gonna scold Keii for that!" Loppy threatened. Miyuka let out a laugh. "Chill, I'm sure Keii don't mean it" she patted Loppy on the back. The beyblade room was huge. There's a colossal stadium in the middle  
  
Miyuka is the referee. "Ready, set, LET IT RIP!" she announced. "Go Dranzer! Fire arrow!" Kai commanded. "C'mon Shiva! Water Dragon!" Angels said, her blade is navy. Angel's water attack took down Kai immediately. Dranzer returned to Kai's hand and he start crying like the chibi he is.  
  
"Kai, it's alright" Angels came over. "Noooooooooo!" Kai cried up a flood. Angels look at Kai, she felt very sorry inside. Angels leaned over and kiss Kai on the cheek. Loppy covered Max eyes and Miyuka covered Ray's.  
  
"Yuck! My virgin eyes!" Loppy joked. "Uh, should we check on Keii?" Miyuka suggested. "Why should we" Angels asked, holding the red as tomato Kai. "Er, she might be doing the same thing to Hao?" Max suggested. "Are you talking about me?" Keii stood at the door with Hao. "How's it?" Angels asked. Keii gave a V sign. "Raised by a good 500!" she grinned. "How?" Loppy ask. Keii and Hao grinned to each other. "Secret!" they said together.  
  
"Miyuka, what does she do?" Ray asked. "Er, it's a kiss" Miyuka said. "I wanna be kissed" Ray reached to Miyuka. "What?" Miyuka blushed.Then she bent over and kissed Ray on the cheek. Ray smiled and hugged Miyuka.  
  
"Keii that seems fun, but cheek is boring, don't you think Ray?" Hao asked. "Yes." Ray said. Then Angels kiss Kai on the lips, for 10 seconds. Ray looked at Miyuka with his cute eyes. Miyuka gave up and kiss Ray on the lip for 10 seconds as well. "Onegai Keii!" Hao whined. "I want a thank you kiss!" He exclaimed. Keii blushed as red as strawberry and kiss Hao on the lip, for, you know, 10 seconds.  
  
Kai is pertified and is as red as tomato. Loppy rolled her eyes. "Insane people here, Insane people" she sigh and went away with Max. Angels carry Kai on her arm and led Miyuka to her room. Saki, Karin's ghost shook her head. "Kids now days" she said. "Don't talk like you're so old" Keii smiled. "Er, I'm 618" Saki reminded. "Oops" Keii laughed. "You don't remember your own spirit's age?" Hao rolled his eyes. "Well Saki seemed so much like a friend, you, do you know spirit of fire's?" Keii smiled. "Actually, I have no clue, it is more than 500 for sure" Hao blushed. Saki and Keii laughed at the self-proclaimed 'future shaman king'.  
  
~to be continued 


End file.
